1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a metal clamp enabling electrical contact.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic devices, there are usually metal clamps for clamping electric wires or other electronic components so as to provide (electrical) connection as desired.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 together. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional metal clamp, and FIG. 2 is another perspective view of the conventional metal clamp taken from another viewpoint.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the conventional metal clamp 9 has two transversely extending clamping arms 91.
As shown, the two clamping arms 91 of the metal clamp 9 face each other. In other words, the two clamping arms 91 use their planes parallel to each other to clamp an external object (not shown) therebetween.
However, such a conventional metal clamp 9 has the defect that the object clamped tends to escape from the two clamping arms 91, so the clamping efficiency and, in turn, the electrical contact is not ideal.